regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Direct Attack on the Female Journalist
Direct Attack on the Female Journalist is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Summary Shander is gonna rescue Valerie from Fuuma. Will Shander save her? Transcript *(This episode begins at Vavilos) *'Sage Karasukumo': Eh? The mayor of Planet Bird's daughter is coming to Earth? *'Commander Quain': Yes. She's coming without her parents' permission. *'Erina': Here's a picture of Valerie. *'Tammy': Why is she coming to Earth? *'Commander Quain': Valerie works for the magazine. She wants to write an article about the Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Erina': She doesn't have a pilot's license to drive spaceships though. *'Sage Karasukumo': No license? That's dangerous. *'Commander Quain': She's kind of destructive at Planet Bird. Her trip to Earth worries me. I have orders to send her back home once she sets foot here. *'Sage Karasukumo': I'll handle it. I'll take care of her when she gets here. *(At Valerie's Spaceship) *'Valerie': What is this? It's so hard to control! Please fly straight! *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Shander, I see the spaceship! She isn't even flying straight! *'Sage Karasukumo': We better help her. Okay, blast off! *'Tammy': Okay! *(At Valerie's spaceship) *'Valerie': I'm getting dizzy! I can't take much more! NO!!! *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': She's gone! *'Sage Karasukumo': What? *'Tammy': Her spaceship is no longer on our radio! *(At Fuuma's Base) *'Great Emperor Kubilai': What the hell? *'Commander Hessler': What happened? Check it out! *'All': Yes! *'Valerie': Wow! What nice costumes! Where's the party? Is this the Earth? *'Commander Hessler': Are you a spy? *'Valerie': Do I look a spy? Well? *'Commander Hessler': Get over here! *'Valerie': Let me go! Get your hands off me! Calm down, will you? Hi! *'Great Emperor Kubilai': Where are you from? *'Valerie': Me? *'Commander Hessler': How dare you! You have no respect! You should have her beheaded! *'Valerie': Wait! Let me explain! I'm the reporter from the Planet Bird. I'm doing a piece on Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Priest Poe': The Planet Bird? *'Valerie': Yeah! here's my ID! *'Priest Poe': Then you must be the mayor of Planet Bird's daughter! *'Valerie': Yep! And you must be Fuuma, the most feared empire in the galaxy! *'Commander Hessler': Yes. And that's our Lord Kubilai in front of you! *'Valerie': My article is on the Space-Time Police Sheriffs and Fuuma. I need a shot of this! *'Commander Hessler': You fool! Who gave you permission to take pictures of our Lord! Die! *'Priest Poe': Wait, Hessler! *'Commander Hessler': Why did you stop me? *'Priest Poe': Don't hurt her. Watch over her. *'Valerie': Where are you taking me? Let me go! No! No! *'Commander Hessler': Tell me, Poe! Why did you spare her? *'Priest Poe': She will play a vital role in what I have planned. *'Commander Hessler': Why use is she to Fuuma? *'Great Emperor Kubilai': Poe, proceed! *'Priest Poe': She is the daughter of the mayor of Planet Bird. The Space-Time Police Sheriffs must be part of her security detail. They must be looking for her right now. We can grab this opportunity! *'Commander Hessler': In what way? *'Priest Poe': We can use her to lure Shander into our trap. After which... *'Commander Hessler': After which? *'Priest Poe': We'll destroy the relationship of Shander and Tammy. *'Commander Hessler': We'll make Tammy jealous with this girl? And then what? *'Priest Poe': We can then destroy the Vavilos. Shander won't win without the Vavilos. Fuuma will defeat him! *'Great Emperor Kubilai': That's a great plan! Destroy the relationship between Shander and Tammy! *'Valerie': Wow! How cute! Don't move! Thanks! Wow! So pretty! Terrific! Can I take a picture? Marvelous! This is great! How did you do that? Wait, don't move! My eyes! Handsome!!! I think I found my prince! That's Shander, right? *'Girl': She's fall in love with Shander. *'Preist Poe': We can't turn her camera into a bomb with this. Here goes. *(At Earth) *'Valerie': Help! Somebody help me! Help! *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy! I found Valerie! She's being chased by Fuuma! She's in area 4! *'Tammy': Okay! *'Valerie': Help me! Help me! *(Sage Karasukumo and Soldier Miraclers are fighting each other) *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie! Are you okay? *'Valerie': Shander... Yeah! Beat them up! Kick ass! *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie! *'Valerie': Shander! Help me! Help me! Help me! *(Tammy shoots Fuuma) *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy! Get out of here! Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *(Shander, Commander Hessler and Pairpair are fighting each other) *'Shander': Tammy! *'Tammy': Shander, they have Valerie! *'Valerie': Help me! Help me! *'Shander': Laser Pistol! *(Shander shoots Soldier Miraclers) *'Shander': There must have a secret base nearby. Shaian! *(Shaian arrives) *'Shander': Toh! *(Shander is head it to Shaian) *'Shander': Battle Shaian! Take off! There! 30 degrees to the right! *'Commander Hessler': (off-screen) Shander! This place will blow up in 30 seconds! *'Shander': What?! *'Valerie': Shander! *'Shander': Valerie! *'Valerie': Shander! *'Shander': Go! Hurry! *(At Vavilos) *'Sage Karasukumo': Are you okay? *'Valerie': Shander! I finally found you! I've been looking for you, Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': What are you talking about? *'Valerie': I secaped from Planet Bird just to see you, oh Shander! *'Tammy': Is that so? *'Sage Karasukumo': No, Tammy, I only met her just now. *'Valerie': Shander! Let me take a picture! *'Tammy': Wait, Valerie. we have to analyze your camera. *'Valerie': That's not possible. I need this camera to take pictures for my articles! Wow! So this is the cockpit of the Vavilos! How exciting! *'Sage Karasukumo': The alarm. Fuuma's up to something. *'Tammy': I'll take care of it. *'Sage Karasukumo': I'll go *'Tammy': Stay here. You and this girl must have a lot to talk about. *'Sage Karasukumo': Please believe me, I never met her. Bye. *'Valerie': Shander! I want to go with you! *'Sage Karasukumo': Are you out of your mind? It's dangerous out there. *'Valerie': My, how rude. But that's okay, I still like him! *(At Earth) *'Sage Karasukumo': (Thinking) That girl from Bird has a crush on me. Tammy's getting jealous. Unbelievable. *(At Vavilos) *'Valerie': (Laughs) *'Tammy': Shander! The signal's coming from section 4. It's right in front of you! Hurry there, Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': Okay, I'm on my way. *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Roger. *'Valerie': Hey, hey, hey, hey! Check out this cool wedding dress! I'm thinking of having one made here on Earth. Tammy, what do you think? *'Tammy': Leave me alone, I have a job to do. Don't talk to me. *'Valerie': My, how rude! Wait, I get it. You like Shander, right? I knew it! *'Tammy': Quit it! *'Valerie': You scare me! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Can I take a walk around here, please? *'Tammy': Go right ahead! *'Valerie': Dummy! Wow! Wow! Cool! *(At Fuuma's Base) *'Priest Poe': Fuuma! Listen to me! Valerie... Do as I say... It's time. This is the time to destroy the Vavilos! *'Valerie': Yes! *'Tammy': Bomb alert. Computer room, clear. Paslma Blue Energy, okay. Training system, okay. It's Valerie! She's the one with the bomb! What are you doing? *'Valerie': I'll destroy this place! *'Tammy': You can't! Valerie! Valerie! Valerie, don't do it! Shander! Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': What is it, Tammy? *'Tammy': (On Communicator) Valerie has a time bomb with her! *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie!? I'm on my way! Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *(Shander hits Soldier Miraclers) *'Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander that form his armor within milliseconds. Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander the Vavilos envelops them with Blue Plasma Energy particles. It takes one milisecond to complete the whole transformation process. *'Commmander Hessler': Soldiers! *'Shander': Toh! Shander Punch! *(Shander punches Soldier Miraclers) *(Shander and Fuuma are fighting each other) *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Valerie, wait! Valerie! *(At Earth) *(Shander and Fuuma are fighting each other) *(Vavilos arrives) *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Vavilos Beam! *(Vavilos shoots Fuuma) *'Shander': Tammy! Laser Pistol! *(Shander shoots Fuuma) *(Fuuma's base) *'Great Emperor Kubilai': Open the Strange Realm. *'Priest Poe': Strange Realm, open! *(At Earth) *(Shander and Pairpair are fighting each other) *'Shander': Nitro Cycle! *(Nitro Cycle arrives) *(Shander hops to the Nitro Cycle and head to the Stranege Realm) *'Shander': Nitro Cycle! *(Shander shoots Pairpair) *(Shander and Pairpair are fighting each other) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Fuuma's monsters are four times stronger in the Strange Realm. *'Shander': Laser Pistol! *(Shander shoots Pairpair) *(Fuuma's Base shoots Shander) *'Shander': Vavilos! *(Vavilos arrives) *'Shander': Shooting Formation! *(Vavilos transform into Gun Mode) *'Shander': Shoulder Cannon! *(Shander shoots Fuuma's Base) *(Shander and Pairpair are fighting each other) *'Shander': Laser Blade! Let's go! *(Shander and Pairpair are fighting each other) *'Shander': Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander slashes Pairpair_ *(Pairpair is defeated) &*At Carnival) *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie! *'Tammy': Valerie! *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie! Valerie! *'Tammy': Valerie! *'Sage Karasukumo': Valerie! *'Valerie': Shander! Shander, I'm coming! Tammy, wait for me! Catch! *'Tammy': You take care of Valerie. *'Sage Karasukumo': I don't think I can handle her. I think I'll do the patrolling. *'Tammy': No! I'll do the patrolling! Valerie needs to be with her, Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': No, I'll go! *'Tammy': I said I'll go! *'Sage Karasukumo': You can't leave me with her! *'Valerie': Shander, wait! Shander! Hi! What a lovely way to spend the day, with Shander! This is way cool! Come, let's go! Let's go, let's go! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Priest Poe tried to control Valerie. She remained under Shander's protection. Valerie, the daughter of the mayor of Bird as making Tammy very jealous! Sinter! Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'of Direct Attack on the Female Journalist' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited